


Malcolm Got a British Accent While at Boarding School

by midnightviolet



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in like an hour or less than an hour, Malcolm is bidialectal he has a British accent too that he got from Boarding School, Prompt Fic, Tom Payne's British irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightviolet/pseuds/midnightviolet
Summary: This is a fic request from BlackHawk - Dani finds out Malcolm has a British accent when they're arguing that he got from Boarding School.Malcolm has a British accent and an American one. Dani finds out and tells JT.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Malcolm Got a British Accent While at Boarding School

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who kudos or comments.

"I can't believe you hid that your sister killed Endicott!" Dani semi yelled at Malcolm. "No you know what, I actually can."

She had taken him into the interrogation room.

"I know! I'm sorry. I just -" Malcolm flailed his hands. "I wasn't intentionally trying to -"

Dani eyed him.

"Okay, I was just trying to protect my sister. Dani, you have to understand that."

She sighed. "I do." She paused a second then looked up at him. "Was there - Did you have - What was that?"

Malcolm blinked. "What was what?"

She took a step toward him. "When you yelled, there was a - That didn't sound American."

"What didn't sound American?" Malcolm commented innocently.

Dani cocked her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bright. What was that?"

"I have a British accent. And an American one. From Boarding School." Malcolm conceded.

Her eyes widened. Then she smiled mischievously.

Malcolm looked at her, his eyes wide. "Wait no -" He put his hands out but she was already out the door flagging down JT at his desk.

"JT. You'll never guess -"

"Oh. I'm sure I can guess this has something to do with Bright." He said flatly.

"It does." She said excitedly. "Guess."

"His personality did a three sixty and he's less annoying?"

"No."

"He not going to do anything stupid on the next case?"

"No. Maybe. Probably not. It's Bright, we know he will."

"He's going to actually call for backup on the next case?"

Dani gave him a look. JT sighed. "Okay, what is it?" He asked.

At this moment Malcolm came running up to the both of them. "Whatever Dani told you it's a lie."

"Dani hasn't said anything. Yet." JT said looking between the two of them.

Malcolm looked at Dani pleading silently with her.

Dani smirked.

"Malcolm is bidialectal. He has a British accent from Boarding School in England."

JT's eyes widened and he looked at Malcolm. Malcolm closed his eyes in pain and betrayal.

JT grinned. "Oh, this I have got to hear."

"No." Malcolm complained, opening his eyes.

"Yes." JT said.

"Fine. But please don't tell anyone else here." Malcolm said in a British accent.

JT was expecting it but it was still a surprise.

"I don't know if I can do that." JT said slyly.

"I'l get your coffee for a week." Malcolm pleaded, still in his British accent.

"A month."

"Deal."

"I'd like coffee too, Bright." Dani said looking at him, expectantly.

Malcolm sighed. "Okay. Coffee for a month." Malcolm said back in his American accent.

Dani and JT high five'd. Malcolm sighed again.

"We should tell Edrisa." Dani said looking at JT and smiling.

"Oh. Yeah." JT said, smiling back and getting up. Both he and Dani raced down to the morgue with Malcolm right behind them.


End file.
